storybook ending
by Bookworm742
Summary: Katie Gardener never thought she'd fall in love and she especially didn't think if she did it would be with Travis Stoll of all people but unexpected things happen so here's a story about how this couple came to be
1. Chapter 1

Katie POV

"STOLLS!" screamed a red faced Katie Gardener who cam storming out of the Demeter cabin. She couldn't belive it well actually she could belive it they always pranked the Demeter cabin but putting choclate Easter bunnies on the roof that was taking it a step too far. Even for the Stolls.

She stormed into the Demeter "WHERE ARE THEY!" she fumed "Where's who Katie-Kat?"She turned around and found herself facing a smirking Travis Stoll. "TRAVIS!"she screamed "Why is it always me can't you just prank some other cabin".

"No can do Katie-Kat" "You insufferable little ba.." She was interupted by her half sister Rose timidly tugging her arm. "What" she snapped "M..M..Miranda said t..to c..come and g..get you" stuttered "we n..need to go to b..breakfast"

"We're not finished here she said glaring at Travis. "Katie why do you hate Travis so much?""I don't hate him I M just extremely annoyed by him, now can we please not talk about Travis"

When they were all seated at the Demeter table Katie grabbed herself two boxes of cereal because you can't be a child of Demeter without liking cereal. "Why is it always our cabin" she groaned to her sister Miranda. Miranda smirked at her "You really don't know do you". "What are you talking about". "Katie, Travis likes you". "Ya right" she snorted "Stoll and me, never going to happen".

Travis POV

We were down at breakfast and I just put some food on my plate not really paying attention to what it was. I'd really messed it up this time she hates me for sure. Why can't I just stop being a coward and ask her out.

IT's just she's so perfect. I love her wavy brown hair and her grass green eyes and the way they fill with fury every time we prank her. I love the way she doesn't care what people think and she doesn't plaster herself in make up like the girls in the Aphrodite cabin

I was so busy thinking about Katie that I didn't realise I'd been staring at her. I met her eyes and she looked away. Great now on top of every thing she knows I was staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's my second chapter of storybook ending. Please comment to let me now how you like constructive criticism appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Percy Jackson series I am not Rick Riordan.**

 **~ bookworm742**

Katie POV

After breakfast we had canoeing with the Hermes cabin and I couldn't be any more excited ( insert sarcasm here). I was leading the cabin down to the lake when Miranda turned to me " You know Katie" she winked at me "we have canoeing with the Hermes cabin and I bet Travis will be there"

I inwardly groaned before shooting a look at her that said "never going to happen" before making my way to the pier. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him " Today we will be working in groups of two" he paused " that I have already decided. A series of groans were heard throughout the group.

"The pairs are as follows " Cecil and Brandon" I watched as my brother Brandon and a tall girl with auburn hair and mischeivious eyes stepped into a canoe

" Chris and Leyla " my sister Leyla and a tall tanned boy from the Hermes cabin stepped into another

"Connor and Miranda" I watched as Miranda with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks stepped into a canoe with Conner Stoll.

"Rose and Nikki" as the list went on I noticed that the pairs seemed to consist of a member from each cabin. Probably Chirons way of trying to get us to bond.

"Katie and Travis" of course of all the people I had to get stuck with it had to be Travis Stoll. " Hey Katie-Kat". "Stoll" I glared still not over this morning's prank.

"Katie-Kat I'm hurt I thought we were on a first name basis". "Don't call me that" I snapped "Can we just get into the canoe and get this over with". "Sure" he said, I glanced over at him and he had a look on his face that looked like dissapointment.

We got into the canoe and we started rowing I looked over at Travis and I noticed how the muscles in in his arms flex as he rowed. While I was looking at him he looked at me and our eyes met and I couldn't help but notice the beautiful chocolaty brown colour that made me just want to...

Wait what am I saying this is Travis Stoll we are talking , ya sure he's cute wait what no since when do I think Travis freaking Stoll is cute I don't I despise him right?

As soon as the canoe got back into the pier, I got of and ran straight over to Miranda and dragged her away. " Katie what's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost". "We'll you see Travis my or may not have caught me staring at him and now what do I do, what if he thinks I like him, ya sure he's cute and has really dreamy eyes and.. wait what am I saying" I babbled to Miranda

"Did you just admit that you think Travis Stoll is cute"she said squealing. "what no of course not I've got to go".

Travis POV

"Katie and Travis" I silently thanked the gods sure she's probably still mad at me but still I have an excuse to be with her without Connor asking questions.

"Hey Katie-Kat". "Stoll" she said glaring at me, I guess she's still mad, " Can we please just get into the canoe and get this over with" I felt really dissapointed at that I guess I've completly ruined my chances with her

We got in the canoe an I couldn't help myself from staring at her her gorgeous brown hair was tied in a quick pony tial and she was just wearing a simple jeans and a t-shirt, but she still managed to look gorgeous. I gazed into her beautiful green eyes for I don't how long until I realised they were looking back at me.

Great she had totally caught me staring at her. We got back into the pier and she ran out of the boat like I was the plague. Great just, great could my life get any better.

"Why so sad your girl friend leave so soon" I turned to face the smirking face of my brother Connor " Shut up Connor" I said before going to hide out in the Hermes cabin until dinner.

 **Well that's it hope you liked it ~ bookworm742**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter of storybook ending hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series my name is not Rick Riordan**

 **~ bookworm742**

Katie POV

I was in the cabin that evenning after dinner with my my half-brother and half-sisters; Miranda who's sixteen, **( A\N just so you know Katie and Travis are both sixteen)** Brandon and Leyla who are thirteen and twins, Michael who's nine and Rose who's seven.

" Right guys start getting ready for bed lights out in five minutes" I announced

"But Katie you promised to tell me a bed time story" whimpered Rose "I really not in the mood Rose another night okay"

" I'll tell her one" I looked to the bed across from and was suprised to see it was Leyla who offered. "Really" asked Brandon extremely suprised "Since when do you do something nice".

"Hey I'm nice .now let's begin" although she seemed genuine I had a feeling she was up to something from the mischevious smirk she was wearing.

 _"Once upon a time their was a prince who was deeply in love with an extremely stubborn princess, who although she didn't want to admit it was in love with him to"_ I didn't know what she was up to but I knew I din't like the way she was looking at me as she said this

 _"Their names were Princess Katie and Prince Travis"_ I gasped "Leyla what I you talking about Travis doesn't love and I certainly don't love him".

Then Miranda spoke up "You're saying this now Katie but I do recall you saying something earlier today about his dreamy eyes and his..." I pounced on her and covered her mouth before she could say any more. "I knew it" screamed Leyla triumphantly.

"What is this!" I exclaimed "Gang up on Katie day, go to sleep now!"

"Your mean Katie" muttered Micheal "What was that!". "Nothing" he replided in an anoyed tone.

I turned of the light and got into bed. Finally I thought to myself silence. Now down to business where on earth has this me and Travis thing came from the whole camp knows we hate each other. My thoughts were interupted by Rose's voice "Katie is Travis your boy friend ?" I just groaned into my pillow and didn't bother answering. Me and Travis Yeah right, over my dead body.

Travis POV

I didn't even bother going to dinner that night and when Connor and the rest of the campers came in from dinner ,Conner camecdown and sat on my bed " Why didn't you go to dinner tonight".

"Wasn't hungry" I lied. "Oh ya I forgot you were to busy day dreaming about a certain daughter of Demeter"

I heard snort and turned to see my half-brother Chris Rodreigez "What's so funny?" I asked

"You like Gardener". "And", " And she hates your guts".

I didn't answer instead I turned on my side to go sleep but a few minutes later I muttered under my breath "I know.

 **Well that's it please comment to tell me if you enjoyed it ~ bookworm742**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I Haven't updated in ages it's just I've been with school and violin practise and my exams are in 15 days ahhh! but on the bright side school finishes in 25 yay! so I'll have plenty more time to update please don't hate me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series sadly but hey a girl can dream right 'breaks down into emotional sobs'**

Katie POV

I was standing in the straw berry fields when Travis walked towards me "Travis WHa" but before I could do anything he kissed me and "KATIE"!

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Miranda looking at me with an irratated look "Katie we've been trying to wake you for ten minutes"

"Sorry I was Having a good dream" "About what Travis" she said with a quiizzical look while I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato.

"oh my gods you were weren't you ,you like Travis, Listen up everyone KATIE IS IN LOVE WITH TRAVIS STOLL!" "Miranda be quiet someone will hear you"

We walked down to breakfast and I started to wonder could I possibly like travis I kept trying to push the thought out of my mind but it kept popping back up. I looked over at him messing around at the over crowded hermes table with connor. His wavy fair locks sitting just right ,his chocolatey brown eyes, his strong jaw, his pink lips I wonder what his lips lips feel like.

Oh my Gods aphrodite must be messing with there's no way I like Travis Stoll of all people I mean sure he's hot and funny and annoying in a cute way. Oh who am I kidding I like Travis Stoll.

I looked at him for a few minutes before I realised I was staring. I saw Connor say something something to him and his face turned red and Connor and Chris Rodriegez Both burst out laughing then I realized they were looking at me and I looked away quickly but I could feel my face turning redder by the second.

I heard a soft chuckle from beside me and I saw my brother Micheal slooking at me a look of amusment plastered across his face "Aw what's wrong Katie did your boyfreind catch you staring" He cooed in a mocking tone. I just glared at him at got up left without a word and my into the woods so I could have Quiet place to think.

Travis POV

I was sitting at breakfast having a cornflake was with Connor flicking the pieces back and forth towards each other because come on every one knows only demeter kids eat cereal.

Of course this led my thoughts straight to Kaite and how she'd never like me when Connor said to me in a low voice "hey travis your girlfreinds looking at you"

I looked over and saw Katie whop was indeed staring at me I imediately felt myself stiffin and my face turn red. Connor and Chris both burst out laughing at my panicked look.

I looked at her and saw she had risen from the demeter table and was walking towards the woods so I decided to follow her "I'll see yous later" I sad as I followed her retreating figure.

I got to the forest in time just to hear a low growl and a high pitched sream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys really sorry about that last cliffhanger but here's a new chapter to make up for it and some blue cookies also thanks so much to lily016 for reviewing unlike the rest of you lazies so please review this chapter or I'll take away your blue cookies.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own the Percy Jackson series**

 **~bookworm742**

Travis POV

I sprinted into the woods my hear racing and saw katie standing petrified and feebly holding a dagger to defend her self form the biggest hellhound I've ever seen even bigger than Mrs. O' Leary which I didn't think was possible.

I ran to her side and took my sword from my size in seeing my movement the hellhound pounced on me trapping underneath it's stomach it growled at me and just as it looked like it was going to finish me off in one slobbery bite I stabbed it in the gut with my sword and scrambled out from under it

It didn't stay shocked for too long and jumped at me again and I slashed at it's I turned a saw Katie who had recovered from her shocked stated and stabbed it in the side with her dagger it turned to her a growled and before she could defend herself in any way it slashed it's claw across it's face knocking her to the ground and leaving deep gashes across her face.

I surged forward the fact that it had hurt Katie my Katie gave me a new found energy fuelled by rage I surged forward and brandished my sword stabbing and it disintigrated in to dust.

I ran to Katie's side and saw that she had passed out I had to choke bake a sob looking at her pale lifeless body I scooped her up into my arms and ran back to camp not caring what anyone thought I screamed "HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"

Chiron looked over and and came over "Travis what happend" "A..a hellhound" I breathed.

"Cecil" chiron said to a nearby boy " go get will from the Apollo cabin and tell him to meet us in the infirmary that a girl needs medical assistance"

Chiron walked in the direction of the Infirmary and gestured for me to follow when we got their I laid Katie down on the bed and turned to Chiron

"W..will she be a..alright" " I'm sure I'm sure will be fine now why don't you go join your siblings with their activities. "No I'm not leaving not till I know she's alright" my voice cracked at the last part.

Chiron nodded and left I stayed at her side the whole day and I only left when Will forced me to eat dinner asuring me Katie would be fine

I solemly made my way down to the dining pavilion but before I could get to the hermes table a kid from the Demeter cabin, one of Katie's brothers, stormed up to me looking seriously pissed off.

"Stoll what did you do to my sister you follow her out to the forest and now suddenly she's in the Infirmiary a bit suspicious isn't it!"

now the whole camp was watching I opened my mouth to answer but a shrill shriek from the Demeter table stopped me "Brandon" Katie's sister mirand shreiked walking over "What are you doing Travis didn't do anything Chiron" they were attacked

A series of rapid whisperring broke out at this news "Well ya whatever I still say it's his fault" "Shut up brandon" Miranda said while dragging him to the Demeter table.

No longer feeling very hungry I made my way bake to the Infirmarary and sat down by Katie's bed I couldn't get what Brandon said out of my head what if it was my fault if If I'd killed the hellhound sooner she wouldn't be knocked out if I'd just been quicker.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a croak beside me "Travis"


	6. Chapter 6

_I was brought out of my thoughts by a croak beside me "Travis"_

Katie POV

I opened my eyes and saw Travis sitting beside my bed deep in thought and all the thoughts came rushing back to me the hell hound, how I'd just stood there frozen in fear not doing anything and when I tried I was knocked out some demigod I am.

"Travis" I said wincing at how croaky and rough my voice sounded.

His head snapped in my direction my direction a look on his face that I couldn't decipher "Katie you're awake, are you okay, I was really worried about you and that you wouldn't wake and that I wouldn't be able to tell you that I..."

He stopped "Tell me what" he turned bright red "N..nothing n..never mind it doesn't matter h..how are you"

"Fine" I said even though I have a splitting headache. He must have seen through me lie "Really?"

"Yeah, Travis you saved my life if it wasn't for you I don't even want to think about what would've happened"

"Well I care about you Katie" I felt a blush begin to rise to my cheeks and looked down at my hands "You do"

He touched a hand to my face and raised my chin to look at him "I do" it was only then I realized how close our faces were then he started to move closer and my heart stopped he closed the gap as soon as his lips touched mine it felt like there were a million volts of electricity surging through my body. His lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine.

He lowered his arms and wrapped them around my waist pulling me closer towards him I wrapped arms around his neck and began running my hands through his hair.

I heard a small thud behind us and we jumped apart. I turned to see Will looking extremely embarrassed "Uh..I..um..I..I'll just go"

"No will uh it's okay I was just leaving" Travis said and nearly ran out of the room tripping over a chair in the process

"So Stoll huh" Will said with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up" I said with my face flushed pink "Hey I wasn't making fun of you it's just unexpected"

"Yeah it is isn't it"

Travis POV

I walked backed to the cabin with a stupid grin on my face that I couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how hard I tried. I mean I kissed Katie freaking Gardener and not only did I kiss her she kissed me back and wasn't repulsed like I'd expected her to be.

Does this mean she likes me are we a thing now. I opened the door of the cabin and plopped down on my bed and stared at the wall like an idiot "What's got you so happy" I turned and saw Connor looking t me "I kissed Katie" "WHAT! well it's about time but seriously couldn't you have waited a week now I owe Miranda 5 drachmas.

"You bet on this?" I asked really not surprised "Do you know me" "I'm going to bed" I turned on my side and thought what are me and Katie now.

Katie POV

After Will finally let me leave I walked to the cabin with a huge smile on my face. I mean Travis kissed me he actually kissed me. Does this means he likes me are we an item now. I'm so happy I can barely think.

I walk into the cabin and twirl around and sat down on my bed all my siblings were now looking at me oddly perhaps wondering if I'd banged my head when I was knocked out.

"Katie are you all right" Miranda asked sitting down on the bed beside me "Ikissedtravis" "What" "I kissed Travis"

"Oh my gods" she squealed "It's about time and now Connor owes me 5 drachmas. "You bet on this". Before she could answer Brandon spoke "You can't go out with him Katie" I internally rolled my eyes Brandon takes his role as eldest boy in the cabin very seriously and I'm only his half sister gods help Leyla . "We all know you don't like him Brandon" Leyla said and everyone burst out laughing "Yeah you nearly attacked him today and I had to drag you away from him"

"Brandon can you just stay out of my love life it's really none of your business besides it's Leyla you should be worried about I'm pretty sure Austin from the Apollo cabin loikes her"

"What!" the twins both said at the same time Brandon angrily and Leyla in an excited shriek. "Okay lights out everyone" I called before an argument broke out.

I hoped into bed and wondered what are Travis and I


	7. Chapter 7

Travis POV

I woke up and looked outside and saw that it was still dark out. I looked at my watch (well technically it wasn't mine but you get the picture) it read 2:57. I tried to get back asleep but I just couldn't thoughts of Katie filled up my mind which led my yet again to wonder what are we. I mean are we dating now or what, someone should seriously write a handbook about this stuff.

I wondered if Katie was awake I doubted it but I really needed to speak with her. So I decided to go and talk to her. I slid out of bed crept out the door and towards the Demeter cabin. Being a son of Hermes I was used to creeping around but I was still worried about being caught and not that I'm scared of him or anything( I'm not) I really dont want another run in with Katie's brother like the one at breakfast.

I went up to the window that I knew Katie's bed was beside, not that I memorized where her bed was when me and Connor sneak in to play pranks, so anyway I peered in the window and she was sprawled out on her bed her hair all over the place but looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Katie" I whispered, She sat up and rubbed her eyes whilst looking around "Travis what are you doing here" she yawned."I want to talk to you"

"Go ahead" I looked around "not here come with me". I expected her to go out the door but she surprised me when she climbed out the window and my heart nearly stopped when I saw what she was wearing I could feel my face burning and let's just say I'm glad it was dark. She was wearing a tank top top that showed off quite a bit of her well um assets and a pair of short short that showed of most of her upper thighs, I couldn't help but stare my mouth open.

"Looking at something " she said slyly. I managed to regain self to stutter out a no and gesture for her to follow me. We walked in to the woods nowhere near where we were attacked but to somewhere else. It was a small and very secluded clearing I'd found in the forest whilst ironically running from Katie who was trying to murder me for a prank I'd played on her. I'd never brought anyone here not even Connor.

Katie POV

Travis led me to a clearing in the forest and even in the dark I could tell it was beautiful it was full of plant life there were wild flowers growing everywhere and mesmerizing willow stood in the centre.

"Like it" I turned to Travis "I love it" he sat under the willow and gestured for me to sit next to him. "So what did you want to talk about" I asked even though I already had an idea what it was about. "Um.. well about that kiss Iwaswonderingifmabyeifyouwanttotogooutwithme?" he said so fast I could barely catch a word "Travis slow down" I laughed. "Okay" he breathed "I was wondering if you maybe want to go out with me?

"Um.. yeah I'd like that" I could barely processes this Travis just asked me out like on a date. "Really" he said "I really didn't think you'd wan to I thought you hated me I mean..."

"Travis shut up" I said as I leaned in to kiss him. When I pulled away he shot me a grin and said maybe I should gabble more often. We talked for a while and before I knew it I found myself falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me again my school's on summer holidays now yay! but I'm going away in 2 weeks for 3 weeks so I'm going to try and update loads between now and then. Please review guys.**

 **disclaimer: Percy Jackson = Rick Riordan**

 **~Bookworm742**

Travis POV

I woke up to the sun on my face with Katie in my arms. Wait Katie? what's Katie doing in the Hermes cabin. I looked around and realized with a start that this wasn't my cabin shit I thought let's just hope Connor isn't wondering where I've been.

I smiled remembering last night I mean she said yes and she kissed me again. I looked down at Katie who's head was resting on my chest and was snoring softly. She looked beautiful in the morning light and I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I looked at my watch and saw that is was around half 7. So if I woke up Katie now we'd have just enough time to sneak back to our cabins before breakfast at 8 without receiving too many questioning looks.

"Katie" I whispered softly "Mmh" she turned over on her side and ignored me. I shook her gently and she woke up "Morning gorgeous". "Travis?" she said looking somewhat confused "Shit! did we fall asleep, we've got to go what will Miranda say or...". I decided to shut her up by doing what she did last night I placed my lips on hers and she let out a sound of surprise but got over it to kiss me back.

I pulled back "If we leave now we'll have just enough time to get back to our cabins" I said standing up and reaching my hand out to her, she took it and helped herself up and when our hands met I got that all to familiar tingling sensation of tiny bolts of electricity surging through my body.

We walked back to the cabins without releasing our hands from each other. When we reached the Demeter cabin she gave a small wave and released my hand and walked into it.

I walked back to my cabin but when I reached it I could hear Connor saying from inside "All right everyone time to get your lazy asses out of bed". Shit I considered just going to breakfast but I decided against it as it would probably look kinda weird showing up in my pyjamas. I walked in acting as if it was normal for me to be up and wandering around in my pyjamas before they woke up.

"Hello brother dearest" Connor said to me with a smirk "Might I ask where you've been". "Oh you know just talking a walk". "Oh so you weren't with a certain daughter of Demeter then". "Of course not" I said smoothly but I don't think he believed me because not only are children of Hermes amazing at lying were also amazing at telling when someone else is lying. "All right then.

Katie POV

I gave a small wave to Travis and walked into my cabin. I could see everyone hurrying to get ready and tidy the cabin for inspections. I was hoping to slip in unnoticed and I nearly did but when Rose saw me she squeaked "Katie!" and all my siblings turned to look at me.

"Hi guys" I said awkwardly. "Hello Katie" my sister said with a smug grin "Where have you this morning". "Oh you know just going on a early morning stroll". She definitely didn't believe me I had never been a very good liar. "Please" she said sarcastically "I already Know you were with Travis."

"W..why would you think that". "Because I saw him at your window last night". "Fine I was with Travis". "I knew" she squealed excitedly "What happened". "He asked me out" I said with a giggle which even surprised myself as I never giggle. "Eeeek this is great oh my gods what are you going to wear this is...".

"Miranda" I laughed "He didn't even tell me when it is yet". "aren't you excited it's going to be your first date" "Of course I'm excited" I smiled "I'm just saying I don't know the details yet.

"Fine but at breakfast I want each and every detail about what happened last night"

_ time skip because I'm lazy _

Travis POV

At around 1 I finally got a chance to talk to Katie about our date I found her hard at work in the strawberry fields "Hay Katie". She jumped but when she saw me she turned around and smiled "Hey Travis" which I must say is a nice change for the glares I would have received less than a month ago It's funny how our relationship managed to change so quickly it's nearly like a storybook.

"So Katie about our date how does 7 tomorrow sound?" a part of me expected her to turn around and say she'd changed her mind so I was relieved when she didn't. "Ya that sounds great" she said with a slight blush, she looked so cute when she blushed she looks so sweet and innocent but anyway I'm getting off topic.

"So meet me here at 7". "Ya see you then" I turned and walked away and it took all my willpower not to triumphantly scream yes at the fact that I had a date with Katie Gardener tomorrow and I didn't need to blackmail her or anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie POV

okay so my date with Travis is tonight and I am seriously freaking out. I mean what if he changes his mind, what if he only asked me out,out of pity, what if he thinks I'm not pretty enough and goes off with one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin instead.

I've spent all morning panicking it's weird though because if I'd told my self a month ago I'd be going out with Travis stoll and was this paranoid over a date with him, I would've laughed.

but now not so much I mean I really like Travis but what if he doesn't actually like me and it was just another one of his pranks okay I really need to find Miranda before I kill myself with worry.

I wandered around for a bit before I spotted her over by the archery range with Kayla from the Apollo cabin.

"Miranda!" She turned and looked at me and I took this as my cue to go over "I really need to talk to you" I have no idea what I'm going to wear and I'm seriously panicking"."just leave that to me what time is the date".

" seven" "okay well it's four now and if we skip dinner you'll have just enough time to get ready". "Wat why do I need three hours to get ready"

Mitanda rolled her eyes "because it's a date Katie, but not just any date your first date"

"Come on let's go" we went into the cabin and Miranda spent ages going through all my clothes occasionally ommenting on how cute my tops are when she was finally done she picked some clothes that were well really nice and that I didn't even know I owned. I wore a dress that ended at my mid thigh it was sleeveless, it started of white at the top but turned a coral colour as it got nearer the end I also wore a brown belt around my waist and a denim jacket.

"Wow Katie you look great now for shoes I did want to put you in heels but they're not really your style so these will have to do she said pointing to a pair of sky blue flats.

I thought I was finally done and Miranda would let me go free but then there was a knock on the door and Miranda looked idly excited "Yay that'll be my back up" she went up and opened the door and lacy and silena (AN I know she's dead but this is my story and if I want her alive she'll be alive) from the Aphrodite cabin walked in with huge bags bulging with makeup and hair equipment

"Katie I love your dress" Lacy gushed before they got to work they sat me down on a chair and lacy did my hair and silena did my makeup I protested against the makeup at first but they reassured me it would be fine

After lacy tugging and brushing my hair until it fell like it was going to fall out of my head and silena firmly telling me to hold still I was finally ready I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe it was me I was looking at my hair was tied into two messy Dutch plaits and my makeup was minimal thankfully I had shimmery 'rose gold' (as silena called it) eyelids and my eyelashes looked much longer than usual my lips were a coral colour to match my dress.

I don't know what magic children those children of Aphrodite possess bit some how they made me look effortlessly beautiful "wow" was all I could say.

"ya wow, Katie you look amazing Travis won't know what hit him" silena smiled "thank you so much "it was no problem" " you too lacy" "Are you kidding I love having someone new to try hairstyles out on , I went with messy plaits because it looks amazing but it doesn't look like you tried to look it"

"well we better go you go knock him dead Katie" what time is it I asked Miranda "6:15". "What already", "time flies when your having fun" I scoffed at that "look great but that was hardly a fun way to spend two hours".

then the door opened and the rest of our siblings trooped in "hey how come you two weren't at dinner" Michael questioned

Miranda smirked because Katie has a date tonight " oh my gods Katie you look amazing, Travis is going to die" Leyla squealed.

I smiled well anyway I've got to go I'll see you guys later.

Travis POV

I've got everything ready for our date we're having a picnic in the meadow I just loved the way her eyes sparkled when she saw it I liked even more than fire she got in her eyes when I pranked her.

I heard a twig snap behind me "Travy" I turned around and saw Chelsea from the Aphrodite cabin coming towards me "Chelsea what are you" she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine.

"Travis?" I pushed Chelsea off me and I saw Katie the look on her face broke my heart she looked betrayed and I wanted nothing more than to hug her "Katie it's not what it.." "Save it" and she turned away and ran.

"What is wrong with you what were you doing"," you don't honestly want her over me do you Travy" she purred while stepping closer to me trailing her hand along my arm." Yes I do your nothing compared to her" I seethed tearing he hand away from me.

Katie POV

I knew it, I knew he couldn't actually like me how could I be so stupid. I know he pranks people but this is just too far.

I ran ran back to the cabin tears streaming down my face I opened the door and slammed it behind me but with my luck all my brothers and sisters were still awake and we're looking at me.

"Katie what's.." I didn't let her finish I just ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder " h..he was making out with some girl when I got there , h.. how could I..I have been that stupid I can't believe I'm saying this but Brandon was right".

they were all looking at me but I really wasn't in the mood to talk." Lights out everyone to bed" I said weakly I turned off the lights and got in to bed I tried not to cry but I couldn't stop I was just so heartbroken I know it's pathetic but I cried myself to sleep.

but if I know anything I know this I will not cry when I see Travis tomorrow I'll simply hold my head high and pretend this whole thing never happened.


	10. AN

**AN**

 **Hey guys I just realised that I messed up my facts a bit in chapter 9 about Katie telling Miranda about the date because she already told her in chapter 8 so I'm just after fixing it so it makes much more sense. ~bookworm742**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back after leaving you with that horrible cliffhanger for a month sorry about that by the way I've just been busy I was working at a summer camp and babysitting but all you guys care about is the chapter so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO= uncle rick I own nothing**

 **Travis POV**

I woke up and everything that happened last night and I groaned "Oh I messed up", "What's wrong date didn't go how you planned big brother". I explained to Connor what happened last night and then Chris chuckled from his bunk "Only you could have that bad a date" I threw a pillow at him "What do you just eavesdrop on all our conversations now" I sighed "But seriously what am I going to do about Katie".

"Get down on your knees and beg" Chris said the same time Connor said " Steal her something pretty". "Oh my gods you are so stupid" I looked over and saw my our sister Roxy walking towards us "Travis just go talk to her tell her how you feel about her and what happened last night, and if that doesn't work go with there's". "Does everyone in this cabin listen to my conversations" a chorus of of Yes's was heard around the cabin "Ya well I'm going with Roxy's suggestion, Bye guys" I called as I sprinted towards the Demeter cabin.

When I got to the cabin I knocked on the door and suddenly I got a sickening feeling in my stomach, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet with nerves, a few minutes passed and there was no answer so I knocked again and Miranda opened the door "She doesn't want to talk to you and quite frankly neither do I". "Please, Miranda I really need to talk to her, I need to explain" then another girl walked up to the door and sneered at me "explain what? that you're a jerk!". "Look what happened last night wasn't my fault" she scoffed "wasn't your fault, you know what Stoll go and fu.. "Leyla! that's enough" I looked up and standing behind them was Katie her eyes puffy and tear stains running down her cheeks and my heart ached it was my fault she was like this and I wanted nothing more than to move forward and hold her in my arms.

"I'll talk to him" Miranda gave her a look "Katie are you..." "I'll be fine" she said stepping out the door she stared at me her face clear from all expression "You've got five minutes". "Katie last night, last night that wasn't what I wanted to happen I was waiting for you and Chelsea just came up to me and..." she cut me off "Ya I get you like Chelsea and that kiss between us was a mistake" she said her voice cracking "Is that what you think!". "Of course that's what I think Travis she's gorgeous!" she screamed tears running down her face "Ya she is but she's not you I love you Katie" she looked up at me "you love me" "Ya I do" I said pulling her in to kiss me this kiss was different from our last one it was much more soft, much more sweet and filled with emotion I could taste her lips as they moved against mine they tasted of strawberries. I cupped her face with one of my hands and placed the other on her back she moved her hands from my neck to run her fingers through my hair when we broke apart for air she looked me right in the eyes "I love you too"

 **THE END**

 **JUST KIDDING i'm not that mean but there is only a few chapters left but I am contemplating writing a sequel so if you would like one please tell me in the comments ~bookworm742**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys I'm super bored and am feeling a bit creative so you get 2 chapters in one day yay!**

 **Katie POV**

After we made up I went back in side to get dressed and surprise, surprise not one, not two but all of my siblings had their ears pressed against the door listening.

They all looked at me each one sharing an expression that resembled a fish until my sister Leyla spoke "We were just um.. thinking about growing some plants on the door it looks a bit plain don't you think" they all nodded their heads in agreement "Yep we were not listening to your conversation with Travis and we didn't hear you say you love each other or anything" they all groaned and looked to our brother Micheal.

"Good job Micheal"

"Way to blow our cover"

"Gods Micheal"

I laughed at them well guys we're already running late for breakfast so everyone hurry up and get dressed. I walk over to my bed and pull jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawer and put them on while throwing my hair up into a quick ponytail.

"Right" I said grabbing Rose's hand "Let's go" we all made our way down over to the Demeter table and took our seats I glanced over at the Hermes table that was filled with may more campers than it should've and my eyes met Travis's and I smiled and he smiled back I dragged my eyes away from him and back to my cereal. "Katie" I looked at my sister Rose "Are you and Travis going to get married and live happily ever after" I spluttered on my orange juice which I had unwisely taken a sip of at that moment. "What no why would you think that", "Because the prince and the princess always live happily ever after" I didn't know what to say to that so I simply shook my head and went back to eating my cereal.

After breakfast we had archery with the Aphrodite cabin. We walked toward the archery range where the Aphrodite campers were already waiting. I looked and I saw Chelsea talking with her friends twirling her hair and it just made me think of last night her pressed against Travis kissing him and I felt sick to my stomach.

I think Miranda might've sensed how I was feeling because she grabbed me hand which I had absentmindedly curled into a fist "It'll be okay" I took in a deep breath she's right it'll be fine Travis doesn't like her and he's my boyfriend. Wow, that felt weird to say after years of hating Travis Stoll he was my, boyfriend but oddly enough it felt, well, right.

I walked over to the stand where the bows hung and was going to pick one up when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned and saw Chelsea standing behind me with sugary sweet smile on her lips "Katie, I just want to say I'm sorry things between you and Travy didn't work out, but in case you were wondering he's a really good kisser" I wanted to punch her in the face how dare she come up to me like that as if I don't know what happened but then I remebered I have an advantage.

I gave her an equally as sweet smile but my eyes were filled with one thing hate "Well it's a shame it's the only one your going to get though considering he's my boyfriend" her smile faltered but she quickly covered it up and simpered at me "Oh honey is that what he told well I hate to break it to you but.." "Oh shut up Chelsea we all know what you're saying is bull after all, the only thing that you could talk about last night was how Travis rejected you" I looked over and saw Silena and she smiled at me and then I turned my gaxe back to Chelsea who looked extremely flustered.

She simply glared at me and went off in a huff. Miranda walked over to me "Well played sister, well played" I smiled at her and drew my bow.

After archery we had canoeing with the Hermes cabin and unlike last time I wasn't dreading it it's funny to think that not that long ago me and Travis couldn't stand each other, but a hellhound attack and a bitchey daughter of Aphrodite later here we are.

Me and Miranda stood talking for a few minutes when a pair of arms slipped around my waist. I turned and saw Travis and smiled "Hey". "Hey" he said giving me a peck on the lips. "You know as cute as this is it's to early for all this lovey dovey stuff" she said as she walked over too wre Travis's brother Connor was standing.

"So how, was archery" I grinned and gave him an account of what had happened "So I' m your boyfriend then am I?" he grinned. I turned pink "I mean only if.. I don't know.. just I thought.." he laughed and whispered in my ear "I like it, so does my girlfriend want to go with me to the fireworks tomorrow night" I looked up at him and grinned "your girlfriend would love to go to the fireworks with you" I answered giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion until I found my self giving Travis a kiss good night kiss "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, "see you tomorrow.

I walked into the cabin and we all started getting ready for bed when Rose piped up "Lelya can you you finish the story about Princess Katie and Prince Travis". "Of course I can" I groaned "This, again" but she passed no head of my comment and started her story.

" _One day princess Katie and Prince Travis were walking through the forest"._ "Wait, why are they walking together if they hate each other?" "They just are now shush. " _So princess Katie and Prince Travis were walking though the forest when a wild beast came and attacked them, the beast was about to eat princess Katie when Prince Travis slayed the beast." "It was then that princess Katie realised that she was in love with prince Travis"_ she was about to continue when Miranda interrupted her "and it was about time too" I rolled my eyes at her antics "can we just get this over with"

 _"so anyway Princess Katie realized she was in love with Prince Travis and when they where about to kiss an evil sorceress tore them apart and kissed Prince Travis, heartbroken Katie ran away back home to her castle she was at home when Prince Travis came to her door and told her that he loved her. Princess Katie was thrilled she Kissed Prince Travis and the lived happily ever after the end"_

"That was a really good story Leyla" Rose told her. "Right then everyone into bed lights out" I climbed into bed Leyla made everything seem so simple but it wasn't but maybe just maybe it could be for tomorrow at least because tomorrow is our date and maybe then we'll get our storybook ending.

 **Right just one chapter left and then I'll publish the sequel 'The end is just the beginning' please follow and review ~ bookworm742**


End file.
